


Bubble Month

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bubbles - Freeform, Crack, Gabriel wants to have bubble sex, Multi, Sam has other ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wants to blow bubbles in places no bubbles have gone before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Month

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUrDno7fP00
> 
> I don't own it, but I do think it's pretty cool.

Sam draws the line at bubble sex. He’s been surrounded by bubbles for the past six hours – bubble baths, bubble tea, blowing bubbles, bubbles made of sugar, and man-sized bubbles that Gabriel had created so he and Lucifer could roll down a hill they’d made just outside the bunker.

 

“I like your bubble; even the stubble. Happy trailin’ down the crack of those two muscles,” Gabriel whispers into his ear. “Let me blow bubbles into it, Sammy. It’ll feel so good,” he says as he licks his way down Sam’s neck.

 

“I’m not gonna let you blow bubbles into my ass,” Sam growls as he tries to push Gabriel down to where he really wants him. Seeing Gabriel’s lips curling all day long to blow bubbles when they should have been stretched around a cock, blowing _him,_ had left him horny.

 

Gabriel grins up at him. “Luce said that he’d let me blow bubbles into his butt. I think I’m gonna go fuck him instead.”

 

Sam growls. “Gabriel, I swear if you don’t blow me right now-”

 

Gabriel snaps and (thankfully tasteless) bubbles blow out of Sam’s mouth instead of words. “Sorry, Sam. Places to be, people to blow, you know.” He winks and snaps out of the room.

 

Sam frowns down as his dick and wraps a tentatively hand around it. A bubble comes out of the top. “Gabriel!!!”


End file.
